Satisfaction On Board
by somethingjustlikethat
Summary: Callie was extremely sore after her flight to Boston for a conference, thanks to a naughty Arizona. One Shot, Calzona. Rated M for pure good ole smut.


**A/N: Got inspired after my long flight back home. Takes place during the happy times of Season 8. Enjoy!**

Callie was sore after her flight to Boston.

Like, really sore in all the best ways possible. She was en route to Boston for a medical conference to present on her cartilage findings, when she found out that her wife happened to be roped into the same series of presentations. However, she only came to find out about this when Arizona accosted her in her seat, when she was half asleep.

It wasn't until Arizona started nibbling her ear and fondling her breasts through her silk blouse that she realised she was in full view in her first class seat.

"Arizona – mm – what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but aren't you supposed to be with Sofia? And the attendants will be here soon…oh yes- right there," she mumbled, reaching out to caress soft blonde locks.

Playful blue eyes met hers and twinkled, capturing her lips in a soft alluring kiss before pulling back. But she held her hand, never losing contact. Arizona was always craving some form of contact with her and Callie loved that. It made her feel… cherished.

"Hello to you too. The conference had a sudden pull out by one of their pediatric surgeons, so they called me this morning. Who best to ask than the east coast's best pediatric surgeon to present about operating Siamese twins successfully?"

Callie smirked and raised her eyebrows. She trailed a perfectly manicured finger along the blonde's exposed thigh, teasingly pulling up her wife's flowing skirt.

 _Easy access_ , she thought. Tease.

"And you managed to book a seat next to mine and didn't tell me because…?" Arizona's breath hitched when Callie's finger crept closer to the apex of her thigh and as it moved further away, she held Callie's wrist in place and glided it closer to her moist heat, using Callie's knuckle to provide friction at all the right spots. She closed her eyes and subtly rocked her hips, giving a wanton displpay to those who might be watching them.

"I thought I might surprise you…and I – mm harder- already saw your booking, I thought I'd make your membership to good use…oh, Calliope…" she moaned softly.

Callie knew that her wife quite liked to openly display her affections, but this was taking it to a whole new level. Noticing that no one was coming down the aisle for a while and her neighbours were immersed in their inflight entertainment with headphones on, she decided to up their game. She pulled her wife closer for a passionate kiss, before pulling back completely, leaving Arizona looking adorably mussed up and like a sex starved animal.

She shook her head. "If you want to surprise me, you're going to have to do better. Finish what you started earlier, darling, or you're not getting any."

Arizona grinned.

"Challenge accepted, stranger."

Without using any blanket for cover, Arizona reached over and unbuttoned Callie's jeans, zipped it all the way down and instantly plunged two fingers into her. Callie softly groaned at the sudden intrusion, clenching at the welcoming thrusts. Meanwhile, Arizona started kissing her neck again, moving down to her chest where she pulled open a side of her wife's blouse, exposing a perfectly rounded globe of flesh, waiting to be suckled upon. Passionately, she started nibbling and biting her nipple, tugging at it and marking what was hers. She shivered at the thought of someone catching her, she loved showing off her prized possession – Calliope.

Releasing the turgid nipple, she noticed Callie was gripping tightly on the armrests with one hand and with right hand, inching down the back of her skirt to grab her ass. Callie always was fond of her butt, no matter what she offered first. What she didn't expect though, when she licked the shell of her wife's right ear, was a finger suddenly entering her from behind, and then two, scissoring and matching her speed.

Catching her wife by surprise, Callie quickly made Arizona pull out from her. Whimpering a little at the sudden loss, and pulled her fully across her lap. Giving her a quick smack across her ass before thrusting into her again, she glanced right and noticed that none of her neighbours were turned her way or were asleep.

 _Excellent._

Looking back at Arizona, who was now breathing heavily in an effort to stay silent, she went lower and smacked her moist pussy twice in rapid succession, and then thrust in three fingers. Arizona let out a silent scream, whilst holding on an armrest with a death grip for support.

"You are such a naughty girl, Arizona. This is what happens to naughty girls, do you understand? Nod if you do." Calliope whispered seductively in her ear.

Arizona nodded frantically, eyes closed in hopes of more friction. Callie sped up her thrusts, the wetness emanating from her wife now drenching her fingers and hand. "I want you to come for me, Arizona, can you do that? I want you to squirt and I want you to lick it all of my fingers, every single one of them. Will you be a good girl for me?"

Callie started alternating her thrusts and used her thumb to play with the blonde's clit, jabbing at it and circling it with firm pressure. Very soon, she felt her wife clench around her fingers and she thrusted harder, wrist starting to ache and soon a gush of liquid was felt.

Arizona shook and gritted her teeth, before collapsing down on the armrest, in heavy pants now, no longer being able to hide it. Callie pulled out gently, giving her one last smack and ran her finger down her folds, smiling when she felt Arizona twitch.

Pulling Arizona up, she held her hands out. Arizona rolled her eyes and licked her fingers clean, and subsequently reached close to her, murmuring "Meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes, baby."

Callie closed her eyes and imagined her wife going down on her and uncontrollably reached down, but was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"No, you are all mine now, every single last drop," Arizona whispered, her eyes darkening further. With that, she left, sauntering her perfect ass down the aisle, uncaring if she wasn't wearing anything under that short skirt of hers.

That was exactly why Callie was so satisfactorily sore in all the best ways possible.


End file.
